Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Spacebabie
Summary: The Unseelie decide to test out a few monsters they have created and sent them to deal with London, Ishimura and Manhattan.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie. from

The Jabberwock was created by Lewis Caroll, 1872

_By the Pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes_. From Macbeth

_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back._ From "Jabberwocky" 1872, Lewis Caroll

* * *

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"I and the other Outcasts are going to do more than warn,We will fight by your side." Melusine (Cautions)

"Both the Irish and London clans have discovered a few handfuls of new gargoyles. London dwellers learned of fifteen more in Scotland."Lexington (Searching)

"We need to decide on a leader."Set (Dark Alliance)

Something Wicked This Way Comes

* * *

Antartica

Low rumbling sounds were no stranger to the ice covered land. Ever since the Unseelie had set up camp in the frozen wasteland the deep sounds echoded across the ice. Usually the sources of the sounds were growling from either Fenris, or the grumbling from deep inside the Midgard's serpent's digestive track after it had eaten a whale or two. Vicious growls and roars were not limited to the son's of Loki. The various goblins and other underlings uttered the sound during the sparring lessons and deep rumbling steps echoed from the house perched on giant chicken legs.

The newest growls came from the north eastern side of the island, where several members of the Unseelies had reshaped some of the snow and formed it into fenced in stables for several beasts. The creatures within were no ordinary animals. They were monsters, constructed from several different animals and humans, stretched and reshaped into creatures of fantastic horror.

The stable was empty of most of the unseelie save for one figure. He continued to wear the light blue robes he donned when he was in his humanoid form. His long black hair was tied back, kept out of his eyes so he could easily read the clip board in his hand. He ignored most of the snarls from the various beasts and tried to ignore the stench. When it came to creating the beasts, there were also several problems that came with it. The had to have been fed constantly, trained and given plenty of exorcise. They also produced various odors and most of them reeked. Huitzilopochth had volunteered to bath them.

"Tis be the time ta feed them again?" The Lihannon Sidhe waltzed in to the stables.She was a reed thin beauty of pale skin and a long train of golden hair. Yards of green material wrapped around her body in several layers to form her gown. Her pert nose wrinkled up once she entered the stable. "Raven?"

"Most of them don't need to be fed for half an hour." Raven did not remove his gaze from the clip board. A pen materialized in his hand.

"Then why are ye lurkin around the stables?" She did not come alone. A small light, no larger than an hummingbird hovered over her right shoulder.

"Seeing which ones are ready for a test run," Raven tapped the end of the pen against the top of the clip board. He paused by one stable and stared inside. Several pair of eyes glowered back. The monster was at least nine feet tall with the body of a bear and several human heads topping the shoulders. "Not quite ready."

"What are ye talkin about a test run?"

"Are they ready if they stink the most?" Mab dimmed her light as she fluttered closer to Raven. Her tiny body was kept a float by a pair of gossamer wings. "Do they age like cheese?"

"Not quite," the trickster moved to the next pen. He heard the sound of hoof beats and saw two pairs of eyes. "I think this one is ready."

"And ye havena been answering me questions," the Sidhe's pale pink mouth was set into a scowl. "What do ye mean by ready?"

"Why don't you go and ask Set? It was his idea."

"They are fighting." Mab flew into the next stable over and immediately flew out followed by a loud growl. "Stinky!"

"Again?" Raven rolled his eyes. He approached the next stable over. Seven reptilian heads hissed at him. The fowl breath was enough to make even a fae's stomach turn. "This one is far from ready."

"They be havin another one o their arguments," the Sidhe answered. "They be actin like human children wit the blarney tumbling out o their mouths."

"I wish he and Amatsu would get their act together," Raven continued to check off the monsters, trying to determine which ones were ready or not. He tried not to focus how Amatsu and Set continued to disagree and fight when trying to create their main plan for the world. Ever since the Unseelie had gathered on Antarctica the two of them assumed leadership. "How are we supposed to get anything done?"

"I wonder if somebody else should be takin over the role of leader." She held her hand to provide an area for Mab to land. "If only ye went back ta the way ye were before the cage." Before the small uprising on the isle Mab was an imposing figure. She may have been regulated to watching over dreams, but her true power was enough to rival against Oberon himself. The Sidhe and several other members of the fae had tried to remind Mab of what she was like before the cage. None of it was getting through. The faerie queen remained tiny in height, although their were moments when she grew to the size of a barn owl.

"Almost a pity that you, Loki and I turned it down," he paused by another stable and marked down on his pad. Huitzilopochtli was immortal and powerful, but he truly wasn't one of them, and he immediately pushed the idea of Kali out of his mind.

"Ye never did answer my question," champagne colored eye brows rose. "What do ye mean that some o the beasts are ready?"

"I'm trying to find three of the strongest beasts to send out into the world at various locations."

"Will they came back?" Mab landed on his collar. She peered into the stable Raven was staring into whiling holding onto his neck. "Our puppies won't run away and not come back."

"It depends on how strong they are."

"What are ye sayin?"

"They won't get hurt?" Mab asked at the same time as the Sidhe.

"Like I said," he held up his pen. "It depends on how strong they are."

"Why are ye sending them out in to the world now?"

"It's a test run to see how strong our beasts are, and how strong the mortals are." He approached the next stable and nearly had his head bitten of by the giant beak that shot forth from the shadows. "Obviously, not ready." He stepped back. "It needs more discipline."

"Bad birdie!" Mab wagged her finger at the large bird.

"Are ye daft?" The Sidhe grabbed the trickster by his collar and pulled him closer to her. "If ye send them out then any resisstance that had already formed will know what we have. They will be preparing fer us."

"We have to see if the strongest beasts can stand up to them. If they can't now they won't later."

"I'm still not likin this idea."

"We'll flip for it," he removed her grasp from his collar. "Do you want heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Okay," he grabbed Mab by her wings and tossed her into the air. The tiny fae could not get her wings to work in time and landed on her upper back and shoulders. Her bottom and legs were in the air. "Tails it is."

* * *

Manhattan

The late afternoon sun magnified the amount of heat trapped by the water vapor in the air, creating a blanket of unbearable heat that shrouded the city and was awaiting the thirteen statues perched on the battlements of the ancient castle to wake up and crack free from their stone shells. The heat, like everyone who dwelt within the castle was going to have to wait for a few more hours.

There was plenty of time to spare for those who did not sleep like a rock through most of the day. There were movies to watch, games to play and books to read. Those, who had just come home form long hours at work decided to cool off with a shower. There were also those who decided to kill time by engaging in another activity.

David Xanatos felt himself pushed against the wall. The stone surface made cool from the constant air condition, felt comfortable against his bare skin. His shirt had been unbuttoned and nearly torn off by the woman who kept her palms pressed against his chest. Her fingernails grazing against the dark brown curls. Xanatos knew what she hungered for. He could see it in her light blue eyes, the gleam of lust flickered for more than a few seconds.

"Go on," he felt his chest heave with every breath he took, almost in sync with the breathing of his wife. He dined on her form, still dressed and tempting, like a wrapped present at Christmas. "Impress me."

He felt himself being pressed further into the wall when her lush lips were pinned against his mouth. The world spun from the force of the kiss and he had to close his eyes. Fox was always a beautiful and amazing in bed, or on the couch, or wherever they choose to make love. When she was in charge, however, she became a tad bit more sexy. Her skin felt smoother, her hair smelled even more like whine and strawberries and one taste of lips was pure ecstasy.

"Mommy," no matter how vibrant Fox was, weather naked or in costume the fires that developed in David smoldered out by the sound of his son's voice. The child had more power in the tips of his fingers than David had in his whole arsenal, but even if he did not have any fae blood coursing through his veins he wielded more magic than he could imagine with the sound of his voice. "Daddy? I want to ask you something"

"Never fails," Fox grabbed onto her husbands shirt and tossed it back to him. "We'll be there in the second." She waited until David had slipped it on and began to button it before she opened the door. "Yes?"

"Mummies are from Egypt," his skintone was clearly lighter than his father's complexion and just a shade darker than his own mother. His own facial features were emerging from the soft baby fat as he aged to resemble his father. "Are they all evil?"

"You are a bit wrong on a few points," Fox ran the ends of her fingers through her fire gold locks, trying to smooth it into place. "There are mummies all over the world."

"Have any of them come to life in movies?" His eyes of aquamarine blinked once at the fact his mother had just given him. "Or is it just the ones in Egypt?"

"Don't remember any movies," Fox turned to watch her husband. The last button was in place and he was smoothing back his dark hair, flecked with a few minors sports of gray. "A female Inca mummy came to life on a TV show."

"What's an Inca, was she evil? and which show?"

"Incas are like American Indians, but they live in Peru. I'll let you watch the who when you are eleven," She hoped Alex wouldn't protest too much about that little rule. She was allowed to watch R rated material when she was fourteen. She could allow Alex to watch PG 13 related shows and movies in a couple of years. "I wouldn't say she was evil. She was just misguided and life had dealt her the cruel end of the stick."

"Are the mummies in Egypt are evil?"

"Just the ones in movies," Xanatos answered. He had hoped Alex would not ask why a few hairs were out of place on his head. "And on certain TV shows. What brought on the interest of mummies?"

"Charlie and I were watching cartoons and the heroes had to fight against a mummy that woke up," Alex explained. "Charlie asked why they were always in those strange coffins and I told him it was because they were from Egypt."

"Sounds like someone is becoming an expert," Xanatos smiled proudly.

"I told him all other monsters were from Transylvania."

"Which other monsters?" Fox asked.

"Vampires, Werewolves, and Frankenstein."

"I think you may have gotten a few details wrong," she walked past him to see if the boys were watching TV in their private living room. The television set was quiet and Charlie was no where to be found. "Where is Charlie?"

"In the big living room," Alex lead his parents to the hall.

* * *

The large screen of the clan's living room was lit up with bright colors as three tiny girls with large heads occupied most of the pitcher. Their hair were set in different colors and styles and their dresses were coordinated to match the color of their incredibly large eyes.

"Please let it be Mojo," small fingers were crossed as the small six year old watched his show. Bright red hair that was brushed back at the start of the day had become unraveled by the afternoon, almost resembling flames. "Mojo Jojo."

"Sounds like somebody has a favorite villain," Xanatos was the first to step into the living room followed by Alex and fox. The owner of the castles attention was nearly captured by the bright colored cartoon. "I admit I'm a bit of a fan of the Gangrene gang."

"Elisa says the leader looks like Tony Dracon in highschool," Charlie set the remote down on the couch cushion. "Are you going to watch cartoons with us?"

"Actually we are here to talk," Fox sat down the other side of the six year old. "You might want to turn that off."

"Okay," he pressed the button on the remote. "I already saw that one. There was no Mojo."

"Not worth watching," Alex placed the remote on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Alex. "Not all monsters are from Egypt and Transylvania."

"We are going to talk about monsters?" Charlie's bright green eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"We are going to talk about the monsters Alex brought up," Xanatos leaned against the wall. "First of all Frankenstein was not the monster, but the scientist who made the monster."

"What was the monster's name?" Alex asked.

"He was just The Monster."

"He didn't have a real name?" the older boy blinked.

"The monster did have a girlfriend," Fox brushed the tips of her fingers through the top of her son's hair. "Although her name was just The Bride."

"What about dragons?" Charlie asked. "Are they real?" He had heard his mother and other members of the clan swear on the name of some type of dragon and even seen the grayish blue gargoyle, Desdemona, keep a small statue of a slender dragon in a room she was given to share with Othello.

"Dragon's are all over the world," Fox answered. "And so are vampires and werewolves. Romania just happened to be a more famous place for vampires and France is rich with stories on werewolves."

"I believe there was also a legend," David stepped away from the wall. "A sighting of a strange wolf like creature?"

"We should tell them about the monsters based on their heritage," Fox knew about werewolves from the books she had checked out from the library and from a few of Her father's stories. She did not want to remember how close to legends she came when she wore the Eye of Odin. "Many of the werewolf legends are rooted in France and that is where the Beast is from. The one who fell in love with Belle."

"I knew it was France," Alex replied in a petulant tone, telling his mother he knew some things. "They said so in the movie."

"It was based on a book written by a French woman. A woman also wrote Frankenstein."

"Who wrote the book about Dracula?"

"A man by the name of Brahm Stoker," Xanatos replied. "Now you know about two monsters associated with France. You are also half Greek. There are several monsters connected to the Greeks." He hoped he did not sound like the patriarch of that one family in that movie about a woman of Greek heritage who got married to a WASP. He also wanted to tip toe around the names of certain monsters who were really based on intelligent beings from a hidden island, especially if Elisa was around. "There was a great monster called the Hydra."

"Was it huge?" Charlie stretched out his arms and curled his hands toward his head.

"It was immense," Xanatos stood in front of the lamp. "It looked like a dragon with nine heads." His moved his arms around, trying to cause the shadow patterns to resemble snakes. "The ninth head was immortal and if you cut off one of the other heads it would grow two more in it's place."

"How do you kill it?"

"Hercules burried the middle head and burnt the others."

"Telling them stories of Mythology?" The man standing in the entrance was dressed casually. A loincloth made out of an old pair of denim pants hung from his belt and a wife beater shirt with oval shaped holes cut in the back covered his top. His crimson hair was still damp from the shower he had taken. "Almost time to change clothes, Charlie."

"I know, Daddy." Charlie slipped of the end of the couch. "Can I hear one more monster story?"

"I wouldn't really call it a monster story," Bluestone smiled at his son. "It sounds more like facts."

"What about your heritage Detective?" Xanatos raised his brows at him. "Did your parents ever teach you about any old stories based on your heritage?"

"There is the story of the golem," Matt immediately reflected to the time when Elisa had just returned from her world tour and told him about most of the trip. He almost could not believe the story of the inanimate being of clay had come to life at first. "There are also stories of dybuks, and those were much more frightening."

"What's a dybuk?" Charlie's eyes were wide.

"They were small monsters that looked like children," Matt reached out and curled his fingers, trying to make them resemble his gargoyle talons. "Except they had large hands with claws and like to grab. They were actually ghosts of people who died young and did not have their dreams completed. They would grab onto the body of a living person and possess them until their dream was fullfilled." He lowered on hand and reached out to his son. "Now come on. It's almost time to transform. We can talk about monsters later."

"Does mommy know of some good monsters?"

"I'm sure she knows of plenty of monsters from Scotland." He picked up his son before they had left the room.

* * *

Antarctica

"I still donae be thinking this is such good idea," the Sidhe had onto the rope made out of leather that served as a leash to the beast she held back. "Why are ye not sending this one to Scotland?"

"I want to make sure one gets to North America," Raven's lip curled up as the bitter words fell out of his month. He and the Sidhe were not alone. Three beasts needed three members of their court though hold it back and one in particular was Amatsu. The Fae from the East was dressed in a blood red Yukita. His long dark hair hung freely past his shoulders and down to the middle of the back. "And Amatsu wants to send one to the East."

"I want to make sure one goes to Japan," Amatsu pulled back on the reigns of his beast. His six inch long fingernails looked almost strong enough to cut through the material. "Particularly Ishimura."

"Ye be after the foolish quest of revenge," the Sidhe did not feel to much resistance of the creature she end back. The other end of the leash was divided into two parts. The first served as a bridal for the equine head of her monster. The leather binding pressed against the bone, there was no flesh under the sallow skin of the creature, and no hair either. It lacked any sign of a mane and the only sign of hair was found in sparse clumps on it's tail and the top of the human like head. The second part of the leash formed into a halter to wrap around then near skeletal upper torso of the human like being imbedded into the middle of the horses back. It's waist merged in with the rest of the animal and it's long arms extend all the way to he ground where large fists dragged against the ice and snow.

"Amatsu is one of the bosses," Raven's creature was a tall up right beast who sat back on its slender haunches. A pair of leathery wings were on the back of the serpentine body. It's long neck ended in a large head with eyes that took up most of the room and pair of front teeth, wide and flat like a rabbit's

"I am the boss," Amatsu's creature had a reptilian body of a dragon covered with several hard and iridescent scales. It's head resembled a lions, complete with a long mane ending in curls. "As far as everyone's concern. Set does not have what it takes."

"I donae believe what I'm hearing," the Sidhe shook her head. "What if Set comes along and announces he is the boss?"

"We'll have a few words on the subject, and he may object, but I feel I should be the leader."

"This is not going to happen," Raven shook his head. "We have recently joined together and we cannot have our group split down the center."

"I am not going to divde the unseelie."

"Then what are ye suggestion?" The Sidhe placed one hand on her hip. The Nuklavee was not giving her enough trouble for her to use both hands on it's leash. "Are ye suggestion the two of ye go at each other with all yer power. We donae be needin a pissing contest right now, thank ye very much."

"We are not going to battle," Amatsu approached the flank of the Tarasue. "Everyone will see his is an incompetent fool when this plan of his fails."

"Is that why are ye agreeing ta it? Ye wants ta see him fail?"

"You both don't get it," Raven walked closer to his Jabberwok. "Even if they don't succeed in destroying the cities we are sending them to, Set will still have come out as a winner."

"If he wants to succeed then why does he want to send two of the beasts to lands far from their original home?" the eastern fae placed his hand on the scales. "Tarasque I want you to go to Ishimura and destroy the village." The lion like eyes of the dragon were cast over with a greenish glow.

"If they are strong enough to survive in lands far from home then they will be strong enough for our cause," Raven touched the back of his leashed monster. "Jabberwok. I command you to go and destroy London," Raven smiled at the other male. "This one is going to it's native land. He'll just fly over the rest of England until he reaches London, but he will swim from her to the island."

"And a mortal divulged a clue on how to kill it in a poem," Amatsu pointed out.

"Ye didna object too much ta sending yer beastie ta Ishimura," the Sidhe placed her hand on the back of the horse like leg. "Ye are still after revenge. Nuklavee, I command ye ta destroy Manhattan."

"It's not about revenge," Amitiu was the first to release his leash. The bindings melted of the monsters as the ran towards the water's edge and dove into the frigid water. "Midgaurd, let them travel freely. If the Tarasue manages to kill every human and gargoyle in the village then fine, and if that fool, Jubei ends up getting killed along side of them, then more the better."

"Ye are still bitter ye lost that amulet."

"Let him stay bitter," Raven took offered his arm to the Sidhe. "I suggest we find a good wall of ice and watch the beasts in action."

"How long till they reach their destinations?" The Sidhe accepted the arm that was offered o her.

"They should each reach individual land within twenty five hours," Amatsu watched the fading wakes of the creature until the wall of scales, making up one section of the Midguard serpent came back into view.

"I should have plenty of time to apologize to Mab," Raven chuckled.

* * *

Middle of the Atlantic, near the Equater

She was an outcast, bannished from Oberon's court because she lent her own undines to assit Mab's uprising. Melusine had thought she was doing a noble task, avenging the mortals who Oberon had wronged felt like the right thing to do, and she still felt it was right. It did not mean she did not want to return home. The sea floor was a comfortable place to sleep, yet she had longed to sleep in her grotto near Avalon's waterfall.

Melusine was still reminssing about the better days when she felt them swim past her. The two forces, both stronger than any of the storms that had developed over the water's surface, swam past her, leaving behind a wake that was full of terror. The humanoid figure sat up. Her large eyes blinked when their wake was long gone. She could still feel their fading presence as they had split and took two different paths. One swimming more west and the other east.

"Warnings," she floated to the surface. Her head broke free through though the water. Her thin hair, interwoven with pieces of seaweed looted behind her. "Something evil is heading towards Goliath's clan." She raised her arm while making whistles.

The creature that she had summoned swam straight towards, breaking away from it's pod. The dolphin's sleak body was the color of moonlight. It's skin was slippery and smooth to the scaley hands of Melusine. It's long and slender snout parted to release a series of whsitles and clicks.

"I need your help," she continued to pet it's face "Go as close to the U.K. as you can. You will be able to meet with some undines. Tell them to tell Bloody to warn the London clan a monster is heading their way."

The dolphin chirped squeaked once in response and swamn through the waves. It would swmin until it become tired and then it would relay the message to another dolphin, or another see creature until the message reached the undines of the U.K.

'I hope there are not any more," Melanie dove back beneath the surface.

* * *

Manhattan

With most of his chores have been finally taken care of the blond servant of one of the most richest men in the city had one small task to take care of.

"Bubble bath!" Ronnie nearly wiggled out of his father's arms.

"Yes," Owen was thankful he had a child who didn't balk to the idea of taking a bath. Most children didn't mind a bath as long as it contained bubble bath. There were a few children who hated the idea of getting into the tub even if there was a bottle of the pink liquid and several toys. Ronnie wasn't one of them and Owen was certain he would never be like one of them. "It's time for your bubble bath."

"Do you take bubble bath's dada?" Ronnie crawled onto the top of the toilet.

"I prefer showers," Owen slipped his glasses into his shirt pocket and turned on the knobs. He held his hand under the running water until the temperature was just slightly warmer than lukewarm. "Your mother loves bubble baths."

"Does she like Mr. Bubble?" The end of his tail wagged back and forth while he undid the velcro tabs on his shoes.

"She prefers grown up bubble bath," Owen closed the drain and grabbed onto the pink bottle with the cartoon character. He filled the cap with the liquid and poured it under the faucet. "It helps her relax."

"Do Alex and Charlie like bubble baths?" the toddler managed to remove his socks.

"Charlie loves Mr. Bubble," Owen grabbed the bottom of his son's shirt and pulled it up. He frankly did not know if Charlie requested bubbles for his bath. He knew Alex did when he was younger, now these days he would only take a bath if he was allowed to take his boats.

"What about Macy?"

"All the children in the castle enjoy bubble baths," he pulled the shirt off and helped Ronnie unbutton his pants. "Can you take the rest off?" He set the two year old down on the floor.

"Emergency!" The thick layer of bath foam was broken through by a thin woman dressed in a gown made out of deceased sealife. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"Melusine!" Owen kneeled down in front of his son and pulled the child close when the woman first shot up. He was irate with her for choosing his bathroom to make an entrance. He quickly regained his cool composure. If Melusine was in the castle, then she would have urgent news. "What brings you here?"

"There are monsters coming," the creamy bath suds slid of her frail arms. "I felt them swim past me. One is heading here, the other is going to the United Kingdom."

"What kind of monsters?"

"I'm not sure," she lowered her head. Her fan shaped ears drooped an inch. "I just knew they are coming. I could feel them."

"I let them know they are coming. Could you please leave my bathroom?"

"I'm sorry," she sank beneath the surface.

"There was a lady in my bath," Ronnie walked out of Owen's embrace and towards the the bath tub. He placed his hands on the edge to give him a boost to peere over and into the tub. All he could see was clear whater topped with small islandes of bath foam. "Where did she go?"

"Some place where she could be useful," Owen turned off the faucets. "Don't take off your pants. We have to inform Mr. Xanatos."

"But I want a bath," Ronnie stomped his foot. "I want a bath, I want a bath"

"After we tell Mr Xanatos," Owen picked his son up despite the toddler trying to wriggle free from his arms. He breathed in deeply, embracing the tantrum that would most likely occur when they leave the bathroom.

* * *

Cold pieces of metal reflected the dim light from the weak beam, coming from Annie's flashlight. By the jagged edges she could detect they were pieces broken off from something larger. The shine of the metal gave her the first inkling of hope and when she dug out the jagged bits her hope rose even more. She would have to see if the pieces would have fit the band to make certain. One of the pieces resembled a letter T with just a minor chip. Once Annie found out where the T came from she would have known who she truly was.

Annie pocketed her findings when she heard the first moan. The nineteen year old had grown accustomed to the variety of people who came to live within the subterranean levels of the city. Deep moaning could have meant several different scenarios. The most likely would have been a whino who was stumbling down drunk, or who had just woken up with a hangover. It could have been someone who was hurt or sick, and if it was she should tell Talon. She should tell the leader of the Labyrinth anyway. Three was also the third option the moaning was caused by a young couple trying to get away for some quiet time. She shuddered at the last idea.

Annie's footsteps increased when the moaning became louder and deeper, sounding more like a low roar. It might have been something that wasn't human. It could have been gargoyles. The sun had just set and the gargoyles in the labyrinth had broken free form their stone bindings. Perhaps they were chasing after a criminal. The speed of Annie's walking nearly increased into a jog.

Annie broke out into a full run when the sound of the roar was only several feet behind. She knew what the sound of a gargoyle's roar was like, and that wasn't it. It wasn't just low, it had a gurgling effect at the end, and it almost sounded like there were two creatures roaring. The strange raors were not the only sounds. Accompaning the strange bellows were the hollow sound of hooves striking against the hard surface.

"Oh my God!" She took one look over her shoulder to see what was behind her. She wasn't sure what she saw was trotting in the distant, it was surrounded by a shroud of darkness. It did resemble a scrawny man riding haphazardly on an equally thin horse, the horse's skin matched the same sickly yellow color of his rider. The being on the equines back leaned way too far back in the sadle, and allowed his long arms to hang at the sides.

She forced herself to run even fast than her normal top speed. She was almost at the home of the mutates. Just a few more feet. "Talon!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping the panther mutate hadn't locked the door. "Help!" She hated running away and screaming like one of the shallow girls who live on the surface. They would come down into the subway and pause near her booth to call their friends on their cell phones, mostly it was to complain about how unfair their parents were because they did not get their way all the time.Those spoiled brats did not realize how good they have it. Annie almost wished she was a mutate or a gargoyle. She would have turned around and attacked whatever it was chasing her.

"Talon!" To her luck the door was unlocked. She wasn't certain she would have been alive if she had to pound on the round, metal door. "There is some creature out in the tunnels." She pulled the door closed behind her and wondered if she should lock it. Did the creature see her slip inside the section of the Labyrinth that served as the home to the mutates.

"Creature?" the voice did not belong to talon. An aqua colored gargoyle was standing behind her, holding onto what appeared to have been a human baby. Dark green hair came down to the middle of his back and was kept out of the gargoyle's red eyes by thick browridges topped with long horns, curving back "What kind of creature?" The words came out of his beak.

"It looked like a man riding a horse," Annie tried to describe what she had seen. "Except the horse looked dead and they were both the same sick yellow coloring. They were slimy looking and they roared." Great now she was gushing like one of those spoiled bimbos.

"If it's a monster lock the door," Malibu instructed while shifting the child in his arms. Annie was able to make out what appeared to have been wings on the infant's back and a pair of horns, similar to Malibu's, on his head. "I'll go alert Talon.

"Good," Annie twisted both locks on the door and pulled the metal bar of the door's bolt into place.

* * *

Ishimura

The mid dy sunlight basked the village of Ishimura in it's warm glow along with the surrounding forest. The light filtered in through the leaves, creating rippling patterns on the ground. Not all of the woods were lush and green. Parts of it were dark, burnt and dead. Thee months prior a raging fire crawled through the lands, frying the trees into a burnt crisp. Time had been good to the damaged section of the forest. Blades of fresh green had emerged from the dirt, replacing the grass that had once grown there in plenty. Bushes and other plants were beginning a new life and saplings had started to push through the dark soil.

"Are you lying?" the youth was no older than fifteen. He was taller than his friend and dressed in loose and baggy cloths. Most of his hair was pushed up under his baseball cap he wore with the bill pointed backwards. A few bangs, dyed red poked through. His eyes were lined with black make up.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" The other boy was the same age and was a bit more chubby than the other one. He was far from what one would call him fat though. His hair had been gelled and spiked to resemble a hedgehog.

"You have lied about other stuff," the youth with the cap climbed on top of a fallen tree at the edge of the burned area. "You lied about getting a tattoo, and you lied about getting a date with Akima Watanabe."

"This is no lie," the shorter boy leaded him through the trees, jumping over shrubs, and ignoring the few scrapes he felt as he brushed against the branches with prickly edges.

"Slow down."

"We are almost there," he lead the other boy to the clearing where a large lump covered with a camaflouge tarp. "Here it is."

"This better be worth it," The second boy fought hard to catch his breath. The tarp was large enough to conceal what his friend claimed to have found and hidden. He just hoped wasn't going to be duped again like last time

"What do you think?" The shorter boy pulled back the tarp to expose the jeep and several lock boxes. The main body of the vehicle may have been white, but the miss matched doors were from other jeeps, all of them were different color from the main vehicle. It had three tires, none of which had any hub caps, and no back seat upholstery.

"This is what you have been working on?" the taller boy was impressed. His friend had told him about the demolished Jeep he had found and stored it in the woods while he worked on the various parts. His friend had already replaced most of the tires, the doors, the brakes, battery, and steering wheel. "Do you know what you are going to add next?"

"The engine," the other boy nodded. "I've been working on it for a week in the shop. This baby is going to fly."

"What color are you going to paint it?"

"I have no...idea." he could not complete his thought. He felt his body take on a slow tremble while his eyes widened at the with of what was heading for them. He was not certain at first, but he could have sworn a wingless dragon was lumbering towards them on swift feet. His cat like head reminded him of nature specials where a leopard was stalking it's prey. "Run"

The shorter boy had no idea what his friend meant until he turned around and saw the beast lumbering for him. "Kami-sama!" He took off into a run.

The shorter boy didn't even think about leaving his jeep uncovered in the forest. He could always go back later if he survived. That was the key, to run into he village, warn everyone and then enter his home and crawl under his bed.

He didn't turn around when he had heard the scream from his friend. He could not slow down and he didn't want to see what the monster was doing to his friend. The teenager continued to run, trying to ignore his friend's faded screams and the crunching sound that followed.

* * *

London

Screams carried over through the air at Piccadilly circus. Those who had worked at night along with the youths searching for a place to have a good time, had completely filled the sidewalks as they ran away from the flames and destruction caused by the creature that was lumbering around and spitting out the dark blue tatters that once belonged to the Bobby it had eaten. It stood at sixteen feet in height on long and slender legs. The end of it's snake like tail brushed against the street and tipped several abandoned car's over to the side. It's large eyes located the taxi that slid on it's brakes and tried to back up. The beast picked up the vehicle with claws that were too big for its arms and threw it into one of the buildings.

Three creatures had glided over the area, heading back to the church turned house that had served as their home. It was the second time that night they had soared over the are when they had ventured out on their patrol. The first time it had been quiet, not even a mugging had occurred in the circus. There was no sign that a large monster was going to be ransacking the area during their trip back home

"What the bloody hell is that?" The pale green creature was the heaviest of the three. His nondescript trousers and shirt were stretched across his bulk. His stomach stuck out and hung over his belt. He had ears that flopped over and porcine snout with two tusk like fangs. His brown hair was styled in a bristled mohawk.

"I may have seen something like that before," the only female of the group was covered with a silver pelt. Dark bluish black hair crowned the top of her deer like head. Her long and slender legs ended in hooves. "A drawing to a poem I have read years ago."

"Jabberwocky," the third member of the group resembled the others the least. While the other gargoyles bore a resemblance to an animal he looked more closer related to a human with deep orange skin. Dirty blond hair that had once was styled into a neat cut had grown to just past shoulder length The corners of his eyes were tipped in spikes with a long pointed spike on top of his forhead. His mud colored wings had an extra flap of flesh on the bottom of and the ends of the wing arms ended in double claws. "It looks just like the illustration for Jabberwocky."

"When did you last read it?" The deer like gargoyle asked

"It's been a couple of years," the orange gargoyle shrugged. "Part of a poetry appreciation class I took durin me first year at Edinburgh University.

"Do they have a copy if it at the shop, Doris?" The boar like gargoyle asked. "It may have mentioned how the beast was slain."

"Perhaps we should be searching around the shop for a vorpal blade instead." The orange gargoyle shrugged. "I'm going t' call ahead on me way over there."

"It wouldn't hurt to check. Doris I want you the help me keep the monster distracted until more of the clan arrive. Ewan, I want you to call the mansion and the shop. Tell everyone what is happening and ask Una for the poem."

The Scottish gargoyle glided away from the chaos while the other two turned to attack the monster.

* * *

Antartica

Eyes of deep viridian remained in shock at the sight they had beheld. The vision was full of horror yet she could not look away. The Sidhe licked her lips and removed her fingers from her face. She felt a minor sting from her fingernails and was not aware she had them imbedded in her flesh. How long were they going to stare at that particular block of ice?

The image glowing on the sheet of ice was of a the Tarasue. Scale covered jaws bit down on the last morsle, cutting through the any remaining bone material and rendering it to dust. The beast sat in the middle of the forest with tatters of it's victims cloths interwoven in it's claws. It's long toungue slid out and licked the remaining blood of it's mouth before it belched.

"It ate him all up," Mab had watched the whole scene with a morbid fascination. The one decent outcome from Raven using her as a means to make a decision had one positive outcome. It angered her to the point she grew to the size of a crow. If they kept it up she would be able to see eye to eye with the Sidhe soon.

"Aye it did," the Sidhe could not believe she was able to speak. "Must we be continuin' ta watch this spectacle?"

"Too gory for you?" Raven at next to her. his legs were wrapped around the large bowl of popcorn. "The Lihanon Sidhe? She who stalks poets and drinks their blood?"

"That be an insult if I ever heard one," she tore her gaze from the ice. "I never had completely drained any of my victims of my blood, unless I hadnae feed in a while, and I never transformed them. That is what me daught-" she paused in mid speech. The recent memory of her eldest daughter was still painful to her. "That is what the Gargoyle Sidhe did. I most certain did not eat the flesh and chew the bones of me victims."

"You can't make a monster and cry when they eat a few people," he grabbed a few kernels and placed them into his mouth.

"I want to see the others," Mab spoke up. She was the only one of them who did not remove her gaze from the ice.

"The Nuklavee could still be stuck in the sewers," Raven pointed at the ice. "It was not well known to be quite bright."

The image on the ices melted away to a white brilliance for a brief moment before a new image came back. Cars were turned over a and a few buildings were on fire. There was no sign of any human. The only sign of life came from the Jaberwock as it contained to run around the area, swatting at the gargoyles that tried to dive for it.

"They are not going to defeat him like that," Raven lowered his hand back to his popcorn. "Don't any of them carry any weapons?"

"What is that one in the distance?" The side pointed at an orange spot on the upper right corner of the ice. From where their vision was angled it looked like an insect. "Canst ye make it larger?"

"Why don't you do it?" Raven offered a small piece of popcorn to Mab who accepted the treat.

"Ye act like a human child," The Sidhe pointed at the screen. The image magnified several times until the three of them could easily take in the gargoyles features. "Doesna look like a English gargoyle to me."

"I have no idea why it could be with them," Raven stared at the small phone it had held in it's hand. "My goodness, those things have gotten smaller and smaller."

"We can return to the action," she waved her hand, causing the image to shrink back until they could see the damage that was being caused in the city.

* * *

Manhattan

The developing life was a new sensation for the daughter of Selene and Samhain. It felt warm and tingling within in the middle of her body. There were other feelings she could not describe. It made her body feel more spirited than usual and her heart was filled, the same feelings she felt when she was around Lancelot.

"How long till I show?" She rubbed her fingers own her stomach, feeling the smooth material that made up her black gown.

"How long have you been pregnant?" The large creature nearly took up most of the space, not just by his large size, but also his dark wings at full spread. The tone of his voice was not in annoyance in the fae who had appeared in the middle of his wife's bedroom.

"A little more than a month," Hallie could understand why the human, Elisa Maza, could fall in love with such a creature. She had done so herself. Her own mate was a darker shade and shorter in height than the behemoth who was sprawled out on the bed. He was also not nearly as built.

"It will be a few more months at least," Goliath sat up at the sound of Elisa walking out of the bathroom. She had taken the phone she was using to have more private conversation. "My love, what is the matter?"

"It's Derek," Elisa was so worried she did not even notice Hallie was standing in the middle of the room. "One of the residents had fled into their living quarters a few minutes ago. She was being chased by a monster."

"Like Melusine had tried to warn us," Goliath rose to his feet. "Did he say what kind."

"He just gave me a description. A dying man riding on a frail horse. Both were covered in pale slimy substance."

"The man looked like it was merged on the back of the horse?" Hallie asked. "Did the man have long arms and big hands?"

"Didn't mention anything about the man being merged with the horse," Elisa answered. "You are right about the arms and fists."

"They are already back to monster making," Hallie felt herself float to the ground. "We don't know how many they have sent out into the world."

"Owen has told us another monster was on it's way to the U.K." Goliath had pulled his mate close. One single large held had both hers.

"You contact your British friends and talk to Owen," Hallie pointed at Goliath. "Tell him you have a Nuklavee in the city. I'm going to work on a plan." She disappeared from the room.

* * *

Hallie reappeared in the building's atrium, abandon by everyone except for the goldfish swimming around in the pond and one more person. "I know you are here, Mel." Hallie floated closer to the pool. "I can sense you. I am certain Owen can sense you, and if not him then Fox and Alex." The second she had materialized in the castle she felt the presence of a pure blooded fae and knew it wasn't Puck. She could only sense him when he was out of his Owen guise. She could feel the fae had a connection with water and felt another marking about it, the mark of someone who had been banished from Avalon.

The Goth fae floated over the wooden catwalk over the atrium pool, her toes were only a few inches from coming into contact with the wooden floor. Hallie peered over the side and stared into the clear water. "Okay, if we are going to be that way." She inhaled deeply. "Melusine the Outcast, Come on down!"

There were only a few bubbles that formed on the surface, creating a spot in the water that mimicked seafoam that grew into a mass that nearly touched the sides of the pool. A grayish white head poked out. "Who are you?"

"You were banished before I was born. My name is Hallie. My parents are Samhain and Selene. You might have heard of them." She posed with her hand behind her head

"They told you about me?" She blinked her large and sad eyes.

"Oh yeah, my mother badmouths you a lot. That is okay, since I badmouth her."

"Why do you come here?" She rose up higher until her neck and shoulders were emerged from the foam.

"I started to come here when the unseelie first tried to regroup. I come on by to see if anything new has happened and if I can help in an form. That is why you show up now abd then?"

"That is correct."

"Good. I'm going to need you help on this monster that had just arrived."

"Do you know what kind it is?"

"A good ole salty Nucklavee. It was recently sighted around the subway tunnels."

"They have a weakness to fresh water," the tops of her tiny breasts rose above the water.

"Ya think?" Hallie rolled her eyes. "I already knew that. That is why I'm here to ask you for help. You can appearing in any body of water, fresh, salty, and chlorine?"

"That is correct," Melusine nodded.

"And you can also manipulate the appearance of the water you are in?"

"I see why you need me," she rose until she was waist up above water.

"Now here is my plan," she floated over the side of the walk and lowered herself until her feet were an inch above the water's surface.

* * *

"A nuklavee?" Owen had quickly removed the glasses from his face and used the end of his tie and wiped them. "Are you certain?"

"That is the description we received," Goliath answered.

"It's been a while since I've seen one."

"You do know how to take care of it?"

"That typical monster is known to thrive in salt water," Owen placed his glasses back on his face. "They have an aversion to freshwater."

"That may make it difficult to kill," Goliath rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Unless we can find a way to lure it to Central Park."

"I hate to ask," Elisa brought up. "But what does it eat?"

"Children," Owen could not speak above a whisper. There were no shortage of children in the city and that was what worried him. He did not want to think of using anyone as bait.

"Guess who has an idea!" Hallie teleported in front of them. Her feet actually touched the carpet. "We are going to lure the monster to Central Park."

"We have already reached that decision," Owen frowned at her. Hallie was suited for the role of a female trickster. Centuries ago he had once had a crush on her and tried to flirt. "We are trying to fire out how to lure it to the park."

"I'm not going to mention what it prefers to snack on," Hallie shot daggers at him. "I just know a couple of candidates who would fit the role." She felt a pair of hands grab her by the front of her dress. It was not strong enough to be Goliath. "Hey, Boy Wonder. How about letting me go."

"Don't you even think about using Alexander," Owen's voice came out in a low growl. "Nor any one else in the castle."

"I was going to change myself into a little girl," Hallie wrenched herself free. "complete with pigtails and cast a protective shield around Alex."

"I still don't like the idea of you using him," Goliath had wished he had gotten a hold of the fae, but remembered she was carrying her own child. "Even though I have no doubt you will keep him safe. I also don't want you to put yourself or your unborn child into any danger."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Hallie rolled her eyes. "My child will be safe and I will make certain no one is going to get hurt. Melusine is getting the lake ready as we speak."

"Melusine?" Elisa blinked. "She is back."

"I thought all she wanted to do was give me a message," Owen was already bracing himself for Goliath's temper. "I can't sense her while in this form, unless she tries to make her presence known."

"Did you?" The gargoyle glowered at Hallie. "Did you know while you were in Elisa's room?"

"Melusine was just checking up on the castle like I occasionally do," the Goth fae placed her hands on her hips. "She didn't want to talk to me."

"And you respected her privacy," Elisa grabbed onto Goliath's arm, the mere presence of her touch was enough to relive the tension building up under the layer of hard muscles. "You knew Melusine was not going to cause any trouble and you only talked to her because you needed her help."

"Nice to see some of you mortals understand," her yellow eyes were locked with Goliath's . "You need to take a chill pill. Blowing your top off at every little thing is not going to do your clan any good."

"Goliath!" The slight form of an olive green hue ran down the hall on all fours. "The Network has enchanted some problems." Lexington slid himself to a full stop and sat back on his haunches. "Is Hallie here to help?"

"Hallie and Melusine are both here," Goliath kept his stern expression fixed on Hallie.

"Actually Melusine is in Central Park by now," Hallie stepped closer to the small gargoyle. "Unlike some people who just sit around and glare, we jump onto the problem when it rears it's ugly heads."

Elisa kept her hand on Goliath's arm. "What is going on with the Network?"

"Melusine was right about a second monster attacking London," the web wing stood up to his full height. A creature they called a Jabberwok has destroyed a good part of Picaddily circus and there is another monster in Ishimura."

"What kind of monster?"

"Why did Melusine neglect to inform us of the third?" Goliath asked his question the same item as Hallie.

"There is a high possibility the monster did not pass her on it's way to Japan," Owen explained. "And Hallie's question is more important."

"According to the message boards it looks like a wingless dragon with the head of a lion," lines formed across the near smooth forehead of Lex has he remembered the description of the beast. "It had already eaten someone."

"I'm not sure what kind of dragon it is," Hallie's mouth formed a thinking frown. "I'm going to need a few more details. All I know about the Jabberwok is the fact that there is a clue on how to kill it in the poem. A vorpal bladed helmed out of choice ingredients"

"I believe it was the first and last paragraph of the poem that focused on the details," Owen added.

"How did Caroll know how to kill a jabberwok?" Elisa frowned as she tried to fathom the idea. Small creases appeared in her forhead. "Wasn't it a monster he made up?"

"He did opium." Hallie wiggled two her fingers before she brought them to her mouth and inhaled deeply. "It had a tendacy to open their eyes and their minds to our world."

"I have come to a decision," Goliath chose to ignore Hallie's last comment. "Lexington, I want you to tell Jerry, Mercutio and Rayne to watch the Network. I'm going to need your help in trying to lure the Nuklavee to the park."

"I'm going to call Chavez," Elisa said. "I'm going to need her help and probably the rest of the 23rd precint. We are going to need them to clear the at least on subway station and the spath between it and the park."

"There is going to be plenty of planning," Goliath's eyes narrowed at Hallie. "I just need to know the exact whereabouts of Melusine."

* * *

Ishimura

The murder of the innocent youth weighed on the heart of Hoshi as he stood on the roof of his natraul medicine store. After the youth had ran into the village and spoke of the monster everyone locked themselves inside. Those who were skilled with throwing stars, spears and the bow and arrow climbed to he roofs. Other people threw slabs of meat onto the walkway in the hopes the monster would satisfy it's apptetie and possibly go to sleep. The least they could hope for was the monster would have been stalled long enough for the clan to wake up.

If the creature hadn't eaten the boy, Hoshi would have admired it's beauty. It's slender body moved with a fluid motion with every step it took on paws that were like a cross between a cat's paw and a lizard's foot. The sunlight reflected of it's metalic plate like scales that started out green near its throat then shifted to blue around the shoulders, purple near the middles of it's back, red near it's abdomen, orange around the hips and then yellow at the tail. It's mane that crowned the top of it's cat like head resembled freshly spun silk.

The dragon like creature finished the chunks of beef right below where Hoshi stood and stared into the shop. Without warning it had barreled right into the store, destroying the door with the bulk of it's body. One screeching roar was released, followed by the scent of smoke.

Hoshi sighed and jumped to building next store, thankful for the layout of the village. It made it easy for him to make it from one end to the other without touching the ground. The beast didn't always eat. It would take the time to destroy a building or a car between bites and it did not matter how much arrows were fired a it. It's scales deflected very weapon they threw at it.

The beast charged out of the smoking building and ran straight for the parked car. With one shove with its paw, it tipped over. The beast backed up a few feet before racing forward and throwing his body against the vehicle. The car rolled over several times before it came to a stop, crashing into another building. A single hubcap rolled over towards where the beast had sat.

Hoshi grasped onto the bow and arrow. He was no longer the youth he ad been when he could outshoot the rest of the men in his village. He needed on clear shot. If he could strike the monster in the eyes it could cause some damage. It could of least blind him.

The monster did not turn around to face him. It stared at where the hubcap landed and padded up to it. He took one look at it's floats and smooth surface, tilting it's head from side to side.

"Turn around," Hoshi whispered. Why was the beast distracted by the hubcap?. "Turn around and face me." His arm was getting tired from holding the bow and arrow and the creature showed no sign of turning around. Instead it sat down. His gaze was fixed on the surface while the end of his tail flicked back and forth. Hoshi had no idea what it was doing or why it was making a deep and soft sound until the man realized the monster was purring.

Hoshi may not be able to make it to the dojo's computer room but the can call who was in their. "Akima, This is Hoshi. The creature is staring at it's reflection."

"Are you saing the monster is distracted by shiny objects?"

"It's purring. It likes to look at itself."

"I'm typing it as we speak."

Hoshi did not even have to say goodbye. He just turned the phone off and slipped it back into his pocket before he picked up the bow and arrow.

* * *

Antarctica

"No!" the empty bowl of popcorn went scattering across the frozen land as Raven stood up. "Don't look at your reflection!"

"Why are ye getting yerself bent out o shape?" The Lhianon Sidhe took a long sip through the plastic straw. If Raven could conjure himself up a snack then she should have the same right. She wanted something sweet and fixed herself a chocolate milkshake. She formed a shield around it to keep it from freezing. "Ye knew the beast had a weakness when ye sent it out."

"I thought it had gotten over that habit," Raven could not remove his eyes from the ice. The tarasque was still transfixed by the sight of it's own face. "I gave you treats when you didn't look as long. The less you stared the more the treats."

"Mayhap it prefers the treats the mortals gave it," she took another sip of her drink. "Mortals tend ta make good and interestin things ta eat and drink."

"Cake and Milkshakes," Mab nodded in agreement before drinking more from her own shake. The sidhe had conjured up a second milkshake, slightly larger than a thimble, for the small faerie. "The tarsque still wont move. If he was bribed with cake he wouldn't stare as long."

"Damn you, Amatsu!" Raven clenched his fist.

"Settle down Raven," The Sidhe held out her hand. The image of the ice changed back to the Nuklavee. The slimy beast was trotting through a newer section of the subway. "It seems none of them were quite ready. One is still a we bit vein and the other is slow in wit."

* * *

Manhattan

A mahogany collared talon pressed the right click button of the mouse, signaling the hand to click down on the refresh. The screen of the thread in the Network reloaded, several new messages had formed.

"Got something else from Japan," Rayne leaned over the shoulder Jerry as she and Mercutio crowded around the computer screen. "They might have subdued it by now."

"I highly doubt it," Owen said. The dull man stood away from the hub. He waited to hear what they had to say. "I hate to sound pessimistic, but unless you know what we are up against it is hard to fight it."

"Unless you figure out it's weakness while you are engaged in battle with said monster," Jerry read the latest reply. "All we know about this dragon creature is the fact it's scales are repelling every arrow. It really likes meat and the latest fact is it likes to look at himself."

"It's a common misnomer that all dragons are vain," Owen said. "That is incorrect, unless it's a tarsque."

"Oh, it's a tarsque," Mercutio replied in his most sarcastic tone while he applauded. "And this means?"

"They can easily keep it distracted with mirrors," Owen pointed it out. "And that it can be killed by weapons made out of bronze."

"Bronze, got it." Jerry typed the information down in the thread.

"I almost thought you were going to say gold," Mercutio sat back. "Most of the stories I read had the hero use a golden sword to slay the dragon."

"Not all dragons are weak against gold," he stared at the back of Jerry's bald head. "Like how, not all were's are weak against silver."

"They have some good ideas in England," Rayne pointed at another of the more recent replies. Her finger was pointed at the list of various weaponry the London clan were going to use.

* * *

London

The sign hanging from a beaded chang on the door of the Into The Mystic store had listed the times of the store being open from Noon to two am during the regular week. It usually hung facint towards the sidewalk of Lonfon until either Una or Leo would turn around with the closed siging facing the crowd.

Because of the current circumstances Una had to turn around the sign an hour early. It did not seem to matter buisnesswise.There were no customers in the store and hardly anyone on the walkways out front. There was no one staring at the store in a mixture of shock and disapointment. There was no one to get upset and whine, and even if there was Una would put a firm hoof down on the matter.

The equine gargoyle reached behind a few of the books on the shelves that had been there for a few weeks. Every now and then Tabby or Morrey would walk by with a feather duster. The spines of the books were alredy covered in a thin coat of yellow dust. She cured her ivory talons down and pulled back, barely scraping against the wood and pulled out a mixture of hair, dust and dirt. Carrying the handfull of filth she approached another part of the store and pulled down one of the small metal animal figurines. They were not of every animal just of small creatures: such as rats, toads, lizards and bats, and even a few badgers. She had chosen a lizard and a badger for specific reasons and took out a bottle of slime. She pured some of the muck into her hand and mixed it with the filth before she covered the lizard badger with it and used a string from her pocket to tie them together..

"Tabby?" Una called out as she approached the storage room. "Did you find the corkscrew?"

"Yes mum," the eldest child of Una and Leo met up with her mother before the older gargoyle entered. had the figure of her mother along with the same hair color, and she would like to think of the same length. Her coloring and the rest of her resembled her father's lion form. "I also have the feathers,the glue, the wooden bird statue and and chicken feet." She held out her hands. Two brittle stick like objects rested on the palm of one hand, and clump of feathers was in the other.

"Good. We don't have much time," Una said while Tabby drizzled glue onnto the wooden figure's body. "Were they able to find some of the other ingrediants?"

"The sundial is already half way melted."Tabb replied as she tired to coat the feathers to the figureing. She had selected the most miserable bird. She set the featers to stick out like a mop before she affixed the flimsy chicken feet to the bottom. "They also were able to find a gimble.

The shelves in the storage room were pushed back agaisnt the walls, providing a large space in the middle for the four gargoyles, two pots and an anvil. The bronze form of Leo glanced up when they entered before staring back at the burining pot before him. the other pot did not have a fire going under it. Griff, the adolesent gargoyle, Colt, and a third gargoyle were filling it with water.

"What have you got melting?" Una felt her whole body tighten with heat as she approach the pot. She accepted the small metal corkscrewr from her daughter before she looked inside. What were once a sundial and gimlet helmed out of bronze and copper had melted to a half formed mess. "Is that the only ingredient?"

"One of the few things we could decipher that could actually work," Leo stepped back. "Have you found anything?"

"I have the closest thing to a slithy tove and a flimsy borogove we are goin to be able to find," she dropped the creation she had quickly made into the pot. The feathers, feet and filth had charred into black powder before they had even touched down.

"Well we have our momewrath in the form of Peccary," Leo used an enchanted staff to sstire the already melted metal around in a clockwise form, it was less likely stirring and more like he was trying to dill the end of the staff into the bottom of the pot. "He'll be the one to swing the sword."

"Peccary?" Griff paused from emtpying the contents of the picure he was carrying into the near full pot. "May I ask why him?"

"Because he fist the description," a lithe form covered with greenish yellow fur stood on top of one of the buildings and watched the onslaught her clan delivered to the monster. Her bat shaped ear's twitched at the sound of Griff's voice. "He looks like that green pig creature from the ruddy list."

"The list is not ruddy, Chira," Tabby said. "The folk in Manhattan have said it would work. The same as that little man who dropped off the poem in the shop an hour ago."

"We didn't really need him," Colt brought up. "I found the poem on the net."

"It was still apprecciated," Una gave the youth in the room a cold glare. "If the phonelines were down we would have relied on what he gave."

"He was the creepiest human I have ever seen. He almost looked like a skeleton."

"That will be enough, Colt." Una fished with a deep snort.

"Because Peccary resembles one of the creatues from the poem he gets to wield the vorpral blade," Disapointment dripped like acid from Griff's beak. "I susspose he had to make wheezing noises while he wields it too."

"You can't always be the hero, love," Tabby placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will be helping out the clan and the city in a heroic way."

"By beeing the decoy," Griff snorted his discouragment.

"If Arthur asked you to distract a monster so he could slay it you would be glad too."

"But that's different."

"No, it's not." Leo pointed a talon at the griffin like gargoyle. "Una and I will join you in distracting the monster."

"Can I help?" Colt asked.

"Not this time," Una knew whas goingto face disappointment from her son. Maybe if he was four years old she would allow him. "Hopefully we will find what kills it soon. We don't have much time left," she stared up at the Jabberwocky trying grab at the few gargoyles still gliding above it's head to provide a distraction.

* * *

Manhattan

Web Winged gargoyles were at many disadvantages away from the clan. Many did not have muscle mass as some of the stronger warriors and nearly all of them had a difficulty trying to fight while wielding a weapon. Mercutio was one of the rare exceptions. He could sit back on his haunches while lashing the sharp edge of his knife against any arm threat. In the air the crimson gargoyle could hold onto the knife with his tail and continue to fight the enemy. One of the few advantages web wings had over the other members of the clan was their velocity. When needed for a quick attack it was wise to rely on a web wing for assistance.

Lexington knew why they had sent him in the tunnel first. They need him to seek out the nulkavee and lure it to the surface where the clan will take care of the rest. He had thought it would have been more likely if Brentwood was the one who would lead the monster out. Looking back on it he could understand why. The Labyrinth clan was needed to protect the underground citizens.

The olive hued gargoyle paused every ten minutes to try to sniff out the creature. It was pointless. He didn't know what a Nuklavee smelled like. He was trying to hone in on a scent that related to the ocean. If it smelled like Melusine he would have been able to find it.

He paused again when he heard the sound of hooves. "I think we have found it," He walked, not ran, closer towards the source. He would run when he was trying to get away from the monster.

The hoofbeats grew louder, leaving with distinct echo. A deep moaning roar, sounding like it came from two sources, followed the echo.

"Behind the corner," Lexington was not scared, he felt a chilling sensation crawl down his spine. It was the feeling he received when watching The Ring of the Sixth Sense. The eerie feeling of knowing something was about to happen, even if he didn't know what it was.

The monster was just around the corner when Lex made it's turn. The small gargoyle was close enough to see the twitching nostrils, lined with a slick white moisture, of the equine an into it's dark eyes. The eyes of the humanoid part were rolled back and the jaw had dropped. There was blood staining the fingers of the large hands and the hooves of the beast.

The opaque light filled the large eyes of Lexington as he stood up to his full height and spread his arms. He knew it did nothing to actually make him seem the slightest bit opposing. He roared at the monster while slowly backing up. After one last growl he turned around and ran back the way he came on all fours.

There was no question on weather the monster was chasing after him. He could hear the galloping of the hooves and the roar of the monster behind him. He knew he could put a reasonable amount of distance between him and the beast. When running on all fours Lexington as almost faster than most horses. He just hoped the nuklavee was like most horses.

The humans had long cleared the subway station. It took the request of Cross, and Gamble to order out people from the stations the gargoyles had selected . All of them were near Central Park. They were chosen as exit points for the clan to lead the necklace to the surface. They did not have much success in lcearing the peopl away from all the streets and blocks between the entrances in blocks, only gave them the warning to be in that area if it was nessesary. The entire park was closed to the populace.

"I hate just standing around like this," Frank sat down on the steps leading to the surface and quickly stood back up. "I also hate sitting. Why can't we go down in there?"

"Because Goliath had already formed the plan," Brooklyn stood at the edge of the platform and stared down the tunnel. "He chose Lexington to be the one to find the monster."

"What if he isn't fast enough?" Frank did not look at the second in command. He was staring into the amethyst eyes of Desdemona. "What if the monster had already caught him? We wouldn't know unless one of us goes in there."

"Knock it off!" Brooklyn's voice rose to a near roar. "You don't know Lexington as long as I have. I know he will make it."

"Have you ever faced against a nuklavee before?" He was answered by silence. "I thought so. I'm going in there."

"Brother wait," Desdemona grabbed onto his shoulder. "We wait one more minute and then we go in."

"Okay," The weregoyle reluctantly agreed. "One more minute. I wish we knew more about what we are about to face."

"I have heard stories," she adjusted the quiver of arrows against her back, between her wings. "They are strong, fast and powerful, and very slow of thought and wit. They are easily tricked. One story I remember is off a boy who was chased by a nuklavee. The creature stopped chasing him after he crossed the river."

"Fresh water. He couldn't have crossed because the river was full of fresh water."

"They are coming!" Brooklyn removed the dagger from his belt. "Get ready everyone." He pressed himself against the wall, close to the platform. Frank had ran over to the other side station, next to thee platform and Desdemona selected one of the arrows from her quiver.

Lexington raced towards Frank, his limbs quivered with ever ystep he could take. He wanted to stop but he couldn't, not with the nuklavee so close behind him. Relief was on his tired face tat he sight of Frank.

Brooklyn roared at the top of his lungs and leaped on the back of the monster right behind the human part and shoved the dagger into the human like back. The Nuklavee instantly bucked and Brooklyn could not keep a hold of the slick body. He bounced up a few inches into the air and landed tat he edge of the platform. His talons sank into the side to keep him from falling into the pit.

Desdemona fired the arrow at the equine neck of the beast. The head of the arrow did not bounce of the flesh, but did not stay there for long. She grabbed another arrow and pulled back on the chord, ready to strike it again.

Frank had ran out towards Lexington the second the web wing cam into view. At the second Brooklyn had jumped on it's back he grabbed Lex around the middle and pulled him towards the stairs. The small gargoyle was not as light as a child, although he would have a much harder time trying to help an exhausted Broadway out of the subway. He paused when he reached Desdemona and stared over his shoulder Brooklyn was right behind him and behind the second in command was the Nuklavee.

* * *

Antarctica

"He found his way out," Mab flew close to the screen of ice. Her small body resembling an insect compared to the image of the Nuklavee climbing up the stairs after the gargoyles. "He found his way out of the maze, and now he can eat his cake."

"He was lead out," Raven corrected. He had shifted a large lump of snow into a mound and shaped it into the form of a barcalounger before sitting himself down on it. He made himself immune to the cold dampness from the amount of snow. "The Gargoyles of New York have finally come to play."

"Come watch, Lhiannon." Mab floated to where the Sidhe was sprawled out with a human beneath. The Sidhe's eyes were frosted over with an opaque glaze. Her mouth was clamped on the motionless human.

"She's busy with her latest catch," Raven watched as the Nuklavee climbed out of the surface. The humans of the city screamed at the sight of the creature and tried to climb over each other to try to get away from the beast. "Now this is entertainment."

"They run and they scream," Mab settled down on Raven's shoulder.

"Humans are truly pathetic," Raven agreed, or at least he thought he was agreeing with her.

"Whist!" Lhiannon had removed her mouth from the human's throat. Her eyes were no longer glazed but the teeth in her mouth had retained their needle like form. "Many have an internal light inside them. They are artists, poets singers and craftsman," she wiped her mouth. "This one was before I popped off over ta me homeland Fer a bit o a snack. Now all he is good for is food fer ferns."

"I thought you didn't always drain them?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Its true ta me word. I rarely drain them completely o their blood.and sometimes I donae drink their blood at all. I just drain their poetic energy from them, and to get to it I need to open a vein or two." She threw the corpse into the snow. "Me daughter could never understand that and just drank the blood o her victims."

"Bored now," Mab flew back to the ice. "I want to see the pretty dragon." The image melted way from the city and returned as the image of Ishimura.

* * *

Ishimura

Hoshi had followed the beast since it removed it's gaze from the hubcap and destroyed the interior of another building. He was thankful the creator, the Tarasque did not set it on fire. The trucks were having a difficult time trying to put out the fires the beast had caused while staying out of it's way.

The tarasque padded over from it's latest mess to a large pile of meat. The scent appeared to have been peculiar and it gave it a further sniffing before using one of it's claws to slice off a tiny piece before taking it in it's mouth.

"Don't tell me it had finally eaten it's fill," Hoshi ran his finger over the stem of one of the new arrows he had placed in his quiver. They were arrows brought from the library/museum. None of the other arrows had tips covered with bronze.

The dragon sat back on it's haunches, It's eyes were open in shock as it spat out the meat. It had detected the venom that particular pile was laced with.

"Clever creature," Hoshi frowned. the beast only had a couple of weakness: stupidity was obviously not one of them.

The tarasque was still hungry and sniffed around for meat that had not been tainted. he leaped over the pile and sniffed again. there was a clump of meat a few inches away that had no other scent besides rotting flesh. The dragon trotted towards it and lowered it's head to feast.

Hoshi watched the street, further past the dragon at three of the villagers sneaking up to the dragon. They bravely were sneaking up onto the front of the beast, carrying a large panel that wobbled from their shaking arms. Hoshi could not blame them. He would have been just as frightened if he were on the ground. The humans set the panel down, the dark wooden area that touched their shoulders were in the back, leaving the mirror to be exposed to the creature.

The tarasque was finished by the time they had set up the legs of the mirror and stared up. It's yellow eyes blinked in surprise once again. The monster stepped closer to the mirror and tapped at it with his front paw. Seeing at how it was his reflection he sat back down and purred.

Hoshi was not the first one to fire at the taraqsue. A young woman stood on a building that was closer to the beast. He knew her to be a fine student of Bushido and was excellent with a spear. She took one aim at the beast and threw her weapon at it's back. The pointed tip of the spear met it's mark between the shoulders and pierced through the flesh.

Hoshi fired his arrow after the tarasque reared back. The artillery struck the back of the monster's neck. He armed his bow with a second bronze arrow while another villager threw a bronze kite at the beast's leg.

The tarasque as furious. It's roar carried over across the entire village. It stared up at the retreating human who had thrown the knife at him and relapsed a stream of fire. The poor man had to jump of the building to avoid being burnt.

Hoshi relased another arrow into the side of it's neck. The strength of the arrow was not enough to kill it, but it was enough for the monster to stop breathing fire. Another arrow, from someone else struck the beast near the it's eye.

The monster climbed up the side of one of the buildings, or at least it tried. It was having a difficulty time to reach up with it's front paws with the spear in between it's shoulder blades and the knife sticking on the back of it's paw. Using it's jaws it pulled the knife out and forced itself to climb up to the roof top, by that time it had received two more arrows on it's back.

Hoshi had to sit back and hope the monster was too injured to jump towards the building he had taken refuge on. The other archer appeared to only have one and he was aiming it right at the beast's eyes.The Tarasque limped towards him with an intent to kill and possibly eat the human, but the archer did not care. He released the arrow. Hooch could not see where it hand landed and only knew it had pierced the monster's face by it's cries of intense pain. The dragon swiped at the man and sent him flying towards off the building.

Hoshi had also watched as several other villagers had climb down from their perches and then climbed up the side off another building. All of them were armed from weapon from either the dog or the museum. One brave woman ran towards the tares after it had smacked the second archer and stuck the dagger between the dragon's hips.

The tarasque slowly turned around just as the woman had ducked. One of the men that came with her threw another bronze tipped spear and it had landed in the center of the dragon's chest. The dragon screamed and dove down for Th. e woman. It's jaws snatched her up.

The spear throw charged forward and shoved the spear further into it's chest. The dragon swiped at the man causing him to tumbled over to the edge of Th. roof. The man grabbed onto the edge at the last minute. The second man held a bronze sword and brought the blade against the beast's that cutting it deep. The dragon couldn't move. The man cut in deeper. The woman in the tarasque's jaws fell out of its moth as the beast fell onto it's stomach, driving the spear further into it's chest.

* * *

Manhattan

The Nucklavee was still chasing the human citizens that just had to linger around despite the orders for them to clear. The humans had ran off in opposite directions. Some even abandoned their cars to get away from the hoofed monster as it chased after the clan members.

Frank lead the three of them by jumping onto the hood, and then the top of a car. He adjusted Lexington to one arm before he leaped onto the side of the building. "You want me to carry you up little buddy?"

"I can do it," Lexington spun around and snake his talons into the bricks. "and don't call me little buddy."

"Sorry," Frank scrambled up the side of the building, keeping the same pace as Lexington. halfway up he paused and looked down. Both Desdemona and Brooklyn were below him. The Nuklavee was running around on the streets below.

Lexington was the first one to reach the top of the building. As exhausted as he was he did not collapse on his back to catch his breath and allow his arms to rest. He watched his patrol team as the climbed up on top and sat beside him.

"I don't think I have ever run that fast before," the olive hued gargoyle said.

"You can get plenty of rest once this nightmare is over," Brooklyn placed his hand on his rookery brother's back. His eyes were focused on the necklace as the monster walked around the city, kicking cars over and trying to throw them into buildings. "Where is Hallie?"

"I believe that may be her," Desdemona pointed at the end of the street where what looked like a child was skipping a pink and purple jump-rope completely oblivious to the situation. "No one would leave their child out to play with that thing running around."

"Tra la la ," Hallie sang out at the top of her lungs. She had shifted her form from a young woman in her late teens to a child between six and eight. Her long dark hair was styled into braided pigtails like she had promised and held into place with large pink bows. She was dressed in the uniform of a girl scout, complete with the bright green beanie

"That is one good disguise," Frank chuckled. "I wonder if she has any cookies." He winced at Desdemona smacking his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Why cant you be serious?" She glared. "She completely transformed herself into a human child, the same way Puck had changed himself into Owen."

"If the monster gets too close to her she will be able to turn herself back."

"She's getting closer," Brooklyn watched as Hallie continued to skip her rope closer to the monster.

"Horsie?" Hallie stopped skipping when she was only a few feet from the Nuklavee. The monsters pairs of eyes looked at her and set the car it was holding down. Hallie leaned back to star up into the palce faces of the monster. Her eyes widened to twice their size "Eeeeeek! A Monster!" She dropped her rope and ran off into the opposite direction.

"Eeeeek, a monster?" Frank blinked. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Who cares if it's corny," Brooklyn watched as the Nuklavee chased after her. "This thing is too stupid to care."

"Will it catch up to her?" Desdemona rose to her feet.

"It didn't catch me and I'm mortal," Lexington laid back. "I'm going to stay here for an hour. I'll probably be fully rested and able to glide back to the castle."

"We'll tell you what happens," Brooklyn adjusted the headphones of the communicator on top of his head before he leaped off the side of the building. Frank and Desdemona followed him as he glided towards the park.

* * *

London

Chira could not believe the words she had heard coming form her friend. Tabby wanted to glide in front of the ferocious beast, despite the fact her heart was about to leap out of her chest at the mere sight of the Jabberwock. The purple gargoyle had been friends with Tabby for as long as they had first been able to walk on their hindlegs. She knew Tabby was insistent on taking care of any problem, no matter how sick or how much she ached. Unless the problem involved helping around her mother's store, and that was when she allowed the aches to slow her down.

"You are daft," Chira stared at her friend before looking at the jaberwock. The lanky beast was not one of the faster foes the had to deal with, but it made up for that fact in both intelligence and stenght. It had a maroon colored car in it's claws. "You know that, don't you?"

"There is a different to being daft and being persistent." the lioness like gargoyle steadied her wings. She had watched the chaos on the streets bellow. The clan was unable to destroy the monster, but they had also prevented the beast from causing any more damage to the city. She felt her heart sink at the sight of her parents gliding towards the side of the beast. The monster threw the car toward them before turning to face a fox like clan member who was about to strike as the side of the creature's head. It was able to keep watch on the world around him with his large eyes.

"Yeah. It means you are crazy."

"Hush you," Tabby didn't care what her friend had said, not when she saw the most crucial part of the plan on trying to destroy the beast come into play. The rhythm of her heart increased at the sight of Griff and a handful others glding closer. The shining point of the sword they had recently helmed sword. Griff must have given the weapon to the destined hero. "Now we are needed."

Chira did not say anything as she shifted the position of her wings to help her veer closer to the monster. Her eyes filled with a blood red radience that matched Tabby's own almond shaped eyes. She did not want to admit she felt a slight bit of fear, after all the monster was no longer armed.

"Don't attack yet," Tabby watched as Griff and Peccary's group glided closer. "Move now and the beast might have time to react"

"He's not the fastest monster," Chira pointed out.

"We don't know how strong his neck is. It may take two ore more strikes before he is decapitated."

"Does it have to be death by decapitation?" Like Tabby, Chira kept her eyes on the approaching gargoyles. "Just because it's mentioned in that poem doesnt mean we can't just merely stab him."

"We can't be too careful," Tabby removed her gaze from her mate. "Now, but don't attack direct just glide in a circle."

The two females glided staight for the back of the beast's head. Tabby was ready to strike her claws against it's flesh, the only thing holding her back was the possible fact the jabberwock might know they were right behind it.

Chira was a few inches of striking her own claws against the Jaberwock befored she veered away and glided in circile around the monster. She didn't check to see if Tabby was right behind her and continued to gldie until she was right in front of giant round eyes.

Tabby was ready for the monster to react. The Jabberwock was already preoccupied with battleing against three gargoyles who were armed with large knives, clubs and spears the monster reached for two of them before it swung around it's long neck and snapped at a third with it's large, yet blunt teeth. It's neck was surprisingly fast and the gargoyle barely had enough to time before it would have been snapped at

Chira did not wait for the beast to react after she heard the lound clomping sound of it's teeth meeting each other she dove back towards her friend just as Peccary was about to strike with the sword.

The swine like gargoyle shot forward as fast as his wings would allow him. His original target may have been the part where the neck met the head but for safety reasons he was going to attack near the shoulders. He raised the vorpral blade, still retaining a bronze color and was about to strick when he noticed the large eyes were staring staight at him.

"Peccary!" Tabby did not know why she was heading straight forard the beast's eyes. She almost felt like she was out of her own body and some other force was steering her body. She felt herself plasterd against the beasts head and held on as it began to thrash.

"No!" Griff noticed both of the beasts hands as they were about to grab onto the tawny female. He grabbed onto one of the beasts arms and bit down to it's wirst. He could feel his beak piercing through its flesh aslong with his fangs. One quick look to his left and he could see that Chira had taken care of the other arm

Peccary did not wat any time and brought the edge of the blade against the neck. The sharp metal cut through flesh and nerves and made a sharp cut into it's bones. He looked up in time to watch Tabby fly backwards, knowing the fact she had been thrown off and only returned to the task of slaying the beast when both Una and Leo caught her. He sensed no threat from the monster and struck again, alomost clearing the neck completely. With one last swing of his sword he cut through the last threads of flesh and sinews.

* * *

Manhattan

Hallie's human legs were starting to get tired but she couldn't stop. If she stopped she would have to change back and teleport and if she did that the Nuklavee would start attacking the city again and she was not about to let that happen, not when she was in the park itself and she was near the trap. Hopefully the Nuklavee couldn't smell the water and if it did it would have been too stupid, caught up in the moment of chasing down it's dinner.

"Mommy!" Hallie screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt tears streaming down her checks. Emulating a human child was hard, and actually transforming into one was even more difficult. Soon it will be over.

She crossed across one of the Jogging paths and ran across the grass. She heard the sound of the hooves against the path while she spied the clump of bushes she was going to use to make her escape. She dove headfirst into the brush and felt her body changing for child back to her preferred fae form., before she teleoported. She reappeared floating high over the vast patch of grass. The Nuklavee had trotted through the other side of the shrubs and looked confused.

"There are times when I wish they weren't so stupid." She looked down at the monster and the child sitting on the other side of the grass. The quarterling was placed there despite the protests from both Owen and his parents. She sould sense Fox and Puck standing right behind the boy, using the invisibility spell Alex had used on them. They didn't have to worry too much with the extra form of protection, the shield she created to surround the three of them. "There is not much of a challenge."

"Don't worry world," Alex held the toy space ship high above his head. "Captain Alexander Xanatos of the Space army will save you." Alex had begun to play his game the second he saw the Nuklavee. Hallie had told him there was nothing to be afraid about.

The Nuklavee did not roar or many any noise. It slowly approached the boy, choosing to cut right across the grass. The beast had only made it a few feet when it cried out in pain. It's hooves seemed to have disappeared into the green and instead of backing up it plowed forward, screaming and sinking even more.

The illusion of the grass vanished to reveal the lake in Central Park. The bubbling of the water was not coming from the monster but the center of the pond. A column of bubbles formed shifting into a white tower. The top of the column shattered, sea foam sprayed out to unveil Melanie.

"He's in great pain, but he is not quite dead." The outcast announced. Turrets of water shot forth and ensnared the human part of the nuklavee's arms and torso before pulling it back, and down, deep beneath the surface. "Now he is dead."

"Are you certain?" Fox Xanatos asked. Both she and Puck's invisibility had dropped the second the beast was gone. "Is the corpse sinking to the bottom or did it disolve?"

"More like it had faded out," Puck answered

"You guys were great," Hallie floated down towards Alex. "You were not scared were you?"

"No," he looked at the toy she had given him. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure thing kid," Hallie grinned.

"Completely irresponsible," Fox raised her hand as if she were going to smack the fae in the face. The only thing that kept her from completing the task was the fear she might harm the child.. "Not only did you put my son in danger, but also your unborn child in danger."

"He was protected," Hallie floated over to the edge of the lake. "and my child was in no danger since Meulusine watched over it." She turned to the waters edge and kneeled down as Melusine approached her

"How?" The reply gut Fox by surprise. She not ready for that response.

"Obviously by magic," Owen replied. The trickster had shifted to his human form unoticed by anyone except for Alex.

"Exactly," Hallie embraced the Outcast. A burst of golden light appeared between them for a few seconds before fading. "Now that I have my child back I can return home."

* * *

Antarctica

The image of the Nuklavee sinking beneath the surface was the last image on the screen of ice before it faded to white. The only sound heard besides the blowing of frigid winds and tiny hands clapping against each other was the slowly rising laughter.

"You see?" Amatsu pointed at the ice as he stood behind the three who were watching the monsters in action. "You see why I, and I alone should be in charge?"

Raven turned around. Behind the Japanese fae stood the entire unsealie court. "I was wondering when you would show up." He scanned the crowd, searching for the tan member of their court with the head of an aardvark. "Set, are you going to explain it to him?"

"Explain what?" Amatsu spread out his arms. "It is obvious why Set is unfit? he just wasted three of our beasts."

"And what if we sent the monsters out on the day we are suspose to concore?" Set approached the four of them. His eyes were on the entire court. "Especially when we think they are ready. You can see how easily defeated they were."

"We all saw how you failed," Amatsu gloated.

"I didn't fail. The beasts that have been selected had reached maxims status on the charts. They were strong, and swift, powerful and obedient. Imagine how if all the monsters reached their highest level of expectation and failed."

"What are you implying?"

"The test run was to see if they were truly ready. It showed us we need to work on the weaknesses of the monsters."

"A Tarasque would always be weak against bronze."

"And it can be cured of it's vanity. We just have to work on it some more," his words had removed the smirk from his rivals face. "Looks like we are still at a draw."

The End


End file.
